criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Edge of Democracy
Edge of Democracy is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 33rd case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 75th case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot Following Josip's information about Greece's breakdown, Luka and the player went to Athens to calm the situation down, but instead when the team was close to the City Hall the player and Luka hear the explosion. When they searched the area, they found that finance manager Nikolaos Costas died in a car explosion. Luka right after determine that his dead is an accident and that deal with another murder. Right after the team added a protester Petros Laskos as a suspect. Later in the investigation process the team also flagged mayor of Athens Paris Varelas and King of Spain King Phillip VII as suspects. After the autopsy, the team was informed that the victim died from explosion who was placed in the car which made the team to believe that the killer is good with explosions. Later on, Zeynep approached the player and Luka telling them that they should see the news. On the news was shows Acropolis, precisely The Parthenon on fire. The team went fast there only to find a young woman murdered on the same way as Nikolaos. Fastly, they got the information about the second victim, Magia Zika who worked as a victim's assistant. The team spoke with Katia Leka when the player found her toolbox and after analyzed of Magia's phone with her sister, Elle Zika. Soon after while searching the demolished statue of Zeus the player restored the mayor's threat for Nikolaos and Magia. He said that he just wanted to warn them to watch out because they are the one who were responsible for massive economic downfall. Also, the team back to speak with a Spanish King Felipe when the analyzes of olives confirmed that he had the intention to kill them. When he was interrogated he said that he would've never poison anything and even if he hated them for ugly disrespectfully behavior towards the king, he would've never killed them. Shortly after, Luka and the player recap the case when they got a call that the killer tried to kill again. With the GPS of the location of possible murder, the team went there. Luckily, the killer's try to kill for a third time failed, but their almost-victim, Elle, didn't pass without wounds. As the team continued investigation, the player found a strange plate made by Petros. He said that the place was a gift for Magia and love expression but that she laughed at him and broke it, leaving him completely heartbroken and angry. As well, the team went to speak to Katia again when the team found that she wanted to due the victims. She said that their irresponsibility led her to lose a job because the company she worked for didn't receive enough money because of the economic downfall. When the player and Luka found enough evidence, they were ready to arrest Petros. When he admitted that he committed a crime he said that he did it to save a country, the Greeks and to avenge his sister. He denied to speak more until the trial. When the trial came, he said that ever since Nikolaos and his stupid assistant came the country's economy dropped day by day and that his whole family lose their job. Later, his sister became sick and without money the whole industry and pharmacy stopped, leaving the country without any money. He continued and said that the medication needed to treat his sister's illness could only be found on black market he decided to join the illegal tunnels for the sake of his sister. During the time, he continued, his sister's healthy radically dropped and how he run out of money he asked the victims, the richest people in Greece, for some loan. They rejected him, but he still didn't lose the hope. He started to do assassinations for a money but it didn't help and shortly after his sister passed away. Angry and blaming the victims for her death of his sister, devastation in Greece and famine who started to show. He created the bombs and placed them inside the car of Nikolaos and Magia and let them to do the rest of the job. Judge Andrich, shaking his hand and with tears in his eyes sentenced Petros to 10 years in prison. After the heartbreaking trial, Chief Wilson said that mayor Varelas want to speak with the player. He said that with all the madness that happened in Balkans and economic crises, the leaders of all Balkan countries agreed to create a federation of Balkan. Luka was happy to hear that, but then Paris said that they will need a "sponsor", one of great powers as a backbone to the success, but that he found it but that delegacy will come earlier and that the team need to make sure that everything alright and that no terrorist attacks will happen. After searching the City Hall the player found a strange device in the mayor's suitcase. Only thing that analyzes found is Katie's fingerprints. She said that a strange person approached her and said to make a bomb, but to not look like a bomb and place it in the mayor's suitcase. Because the money he gave her was big and Greece in debts she accepted. Before Luka arrested her for attempting murder, she said that she met that person at the acropolis. When the player found that A CCTV recorded everything they sent it to the lab. There they found that mysterious person is Spanish King Felipe. Luka and the player approached King and demanded answers. After a lot of pressure he confessed that he is the mastermind but also that he is high respected member of LEGION and that the team will never stop them, how much they try. He continued and said that he is ready to sacrifice the whole country if is needed to achieve the high goal of New Order. Because he couldn't keep his mouth zipped, he slipped that he already prepared the plan for delegacy when they approached to see Mount Olympus. On the Olympus the player found a strange looking statues who end up being a disguised weapon. With everything clean the player and Luka informed mayor Varelas that delegacy from Great Powers in ready to come. As a thankful gift mayor let the player and Luka to stay on the conference. On the conference they heard that declaration of a new country United States of Balkans will be officially signed in Sofia and that honored quests will be Luka and the player. Summary 'Victim' * Nikolaos Costas (Killed by exploding car) * Magia Zika (Killed by exploding car) 'Murder Weapon' * Car Explosion 'Killer' * Petros Laskos Suspects PLaskosSTE.png|Petros Laskos PVarelasSTE.png|Paris Valeras KPhilipVSTE.png|King Philip VII KLekaSTE.png|Katia Leka EZikaSTE.png|Elle Zika Killer's Profile * The Killer eats gyros. * The Killer knows explosives. * The Killer uses Mr. Biceps. * The Killer wears yes badge. * The Killer has a long hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Trashcan, Faded poster; Victim identified: Nikolaos Costas) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Ignition coil) *Examine Faded poster (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Petros Laskos) *Speak to Petros Laskos (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; New Crime Scene: Mount Olympus) *Investigate Mount Olympus (Prerequisite: Petros interrogated; Clues: Photo, Cryptex) *Examine Photo (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Paris Varelas) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Note; New Suspect: King Felipe VII) *Speak to Mayor Varelas about the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *See if King Felipe VII of Spain knew the victim (Prerequisite: Note found) *Analyze Ignition coil (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats gyros) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows explosives) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Parthenon (Clues. Victim's body, Cellphone, Electrician toolbox; Victim identified: Magia Zika) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Second victim's phone) *Examine Electrician Toolbox (Result: Opened Toolbox; New Suspect: Katia Leka) *Ask Katia Leka why her toolbox is on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Name found; Profile Updated: Katia eats gyros) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Mr. Biceps) *Analyze Second victim's cellphone (12:00:00; New Suspect: Elle Zika) *Inform Elle that her sister is dead (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Elle eats gyros; New Crime Scene: Demolished Zeus Statue) *Investigate Demolished Zeus Statue (Prerequisite: Elle interrogated; Clues: Torn paper, Fruit basket) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Fruit basket (Result: Poisonous olives) *Ask Mayor Varelas why he threatens victims (Prerequisite: Threat restored; Profile Updated: Paris eats gyros, knows explosives and uses Mr. Biceps) *Analyze Poisonous olives (12:00:00) *Interrogated King Phillip about his attention to kill the victims (Prerequisite: Poisonous olives analyzed; Profile Updated: King Felipe eats gyros and uses Mr. Biceps) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Make sure that Elle is okay (Profile Updated: Elle knows explosives and uses Mr. Biceps; New Crime Scene: Pillars) *Investigate Pillars (Prerequisite: Elle interrogated; Clues: Broken USB, Broken plate) *Examine Broken USB (Result: USB) *Examine Broken plate (Result: Plate) *Question Petros about the plate (Prerequisite: Plate restored; Profile Updated: Petros eats gyros, knows explosives and uses Mr. Biceps) *Analyze USB (12:00:00) *See why Katia wanted to sue the victims (Prerequisite: USB analyzed; Profile Updated: Katia knows explosives) *Investigate Car (Prerequisite: Katia interrogated; Clues: Broken pieces, Bomb making kit) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Blue badge) *Examine Bomb making kit (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Blue badge (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears "YES" badge) *Analyze Creamy Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has long hair) *Arrest The Kiler, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 7! Eve of Disaster 7 *See what mayor Varelas wants (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate City Hall (Prerequisite: Paris interrogated; Clues: Locked suitcase) *Examine Locked suitcase (Result: Suitcase) *Analyze Suitcase (03:00:00) *Ask Katia what the strange device doing in mayor's suitcase (Prerequisite: Suitcase analyzed) *Investigate The Parthenon (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clues: Broken CCTV) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV (09:00:00) *Arrest King Felipe for conspiracy and collaboration with LEGION (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Reward: Crow) *Investigate Mount Olympus (Prerequisite: King Felipe arrested; Clues: Strange statue) *Examine Strange statue (Result: Spy gun) *Inform Mayor Varelas that everything is under control (Spy gun found; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)